


A Visit With Grandpa

by CharmedRumbelle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Humor, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle Newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedRumbelle/pseuds/CharmedRumbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry has dinner with Belle and Rumpelstiltskin a few days after their wedding. One-shot written for the Rumbelle Newlyweds challenge on Tumblr. A little humor, and a little bit of emotional stuff. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit With Grandpa

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'

Belle and Rumpelstiltskin entered Granny's diner for the first time since their wedding. They had kept themselves isolated in their house for several days, and Belle decided (with much protest from Rumple, who would have preferred to stay home in bed with her) that it was time that they made an effort to blend into this little community they were part of.

They received several stares and a few glares as they took their seats in the diner. It quickly became apparent that everyone knew that they were now husband and wife. Damn cricket must have chirped all over town, Rumple thought to himself.

Just as they had settled in to their booth, Emma Swan and Henry entered. Henry immediately noticed them and darted toward their booth, with Emma following behind.

"Hi, Henry." Belle said, smiling up at him.

"Hi. I heard that you guys – well, is it true? Are you really married?" Henry asked.

"Indeed we are, Henry." Rumpelstiltskin replied.

"Do I get to call you grandma now, Belle?" Henry asked. Belle laughed a bit.

"If you'd like." Belle replied.

"So it's true then. Had to run off to marry her, huh Gold? Afraid people would object?" Emma snipped.

"Actually, I was afraid that people would interrupt with some non-emergency emergency. Your family tends to do that any time Belle and I want to have a moment together." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"You know Henry – Rumple and I would love to have you come over to the house sometime. Maybe for dinner." Belle said, trying to change the subject.

"How about tonight? We don't have anything going on, right mom?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea." Emma said.

"I'm sorry but – you would let that pirate who tried to kill me multiple times take care of Henry but not his own grandfather?" Belle asked.

"You let my grandson go off alone with that degenerate criminal?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"You sound like Regina." Emma said.

"Well, for once her majesty and I agree on something." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"It's not like you have the greatest reputation in the world either." Emma said.

"Rumple is a different man now, and he wants to get to know his grandson. We've talked about having Henry over for the last couple of days. It would mean a lot to Rumple – and I'm sure it would mean a lot to Neal." Belle said.

"Please, mom?" Henry whined. Emma sighed.

"Fine. What time you want him over there?" Emma asked.

"Six would be good." Belle said. "You're welcome to stay as well."

"Dinner with Gold? I think I'll pass." Emma said. "Come on Henry, let's go." Emma said, and she and Henry walked away.

"Let me guess. Even in the short time you've known her, you have a complicated relationship with her." Belle said.

"You know me so well." Rumpelstiltskin said, and he took Belle's hand and kissed it.

* * *

Henry was thrilled to be at Rumpelstiltskin's house for the first time in – well, EVER. In all of the years that he had lived in Storybrooke, he never once dared to go near the grandiose pink manor owned by the mysterious Mr. Gold. "Why is the house pink?" Henry asked as they finished eating dessert.

"Well, Regina created the curse. Why don't you ask her?" Rumple replied.

"You think she did it just to be – well, you know." Henry said.

"A spiteful bitch?" Rumple asked.

"Rumple!" Belle shouted at him. "Don't use that language around Henry."

"Its okay, my mom has said worse." Henry said.

"Which one?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Actually, both of them." Henry replied.

"Well, I like the pink. Pink represents love – and that's what we have. True love." Belle said, and she took Rumpelstiltskin's hand and squeezed it.

"So you guys really are Beauty and the Beast, then? That's cool." Henry said. "Did you have talking furniture in your castle?"

"Well, some of it talked – at one point." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Rumple! There were NOT things in the castle that were once people. Were there?" Belle asked, very concerned. Rumpelstiltskin was silent. "Well, you can't leave them like that, change them back!"

"I believe it's a bit too late for that, dear. Most of them remained at the castle and any of them that were transferred here in the curse – well, unfortunately, they shall remain what they are." Rumpelstiltskin said. Belle stood up and began to clear the table, and she quietly glared at him while she did this. Rumpelstiltskin sighed and looked down sadly.

"She'll forgive you. She's Belle – that's what she does. Sees the good in people." Henry said.

"Yes. That she does." Rumpelstiltskin said. "And what about you, Henry? Do you forgive me?"

"For what?" Henry asked.

"Everything." Rumpelstiltskin said. "I um – I'm not a nice man, Henry. Pretty much everyone in town will attest to that, on a variety of levels. Even Belle has her own experiences."

"Well – my mom is the Evil Queen. And she's done some pretty bad stuff. And I forgive her, so – it wouldn't fair of me to say I didn't forgive you. You're trying to be good now, right?"

"Very much." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Then I guess that's all that matters." Henry said. Belle stormed back into the room.

"I want to know what in this house was once a person." Belle demanded.

"Belle, you really think I can remember all of that?" Rumple asked, and Belle glared at him. Rumpelstiltskin sighed. "I think the grandfather clock might have been – someone."

"Cogsworth!" Henry shouted.

"Who?" Belle asked.

"Haven't you seen the movie?" Henry asked.

"What movie?" Belle asked.

"Beauty and the Beast. It's a really good movie. Belle is a lot like you, but – the beast is really hairy. And big. And he yells a lot." Henry said. Belle giggled a bit.

"Well, he did yell a lot." Belle said.

"You were always pestering me, what was supposed to do? You didn't listen to anything else." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Still don't." Belle said, and she kissed him on the cheek.

"You forgive me, then?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Well – those things happened a long time ago. You're not that man anymore, and – I know you'd fix it if you could. Right?" Belle asked.

"Of course, sweetheart." Rumpelstiltskin replied. "Henry – Belle and I would like to show you something." he said as he began to stand up. Henry followed them into the parlor area of the house, where a variety of knick-knacks resided.

"Wow." Henry said, looking around the room. "Is all this stuff from your land?"

"It is. And each and every piece has a story behind it. I would like it very much if you would come over more often. I'd like to tell you those stories." Rumpelstiltskin said. "But right now – I want to tell you this story." They walked over to the chipped cup that was sitting on top of a pedestal.

"Chip!" Henry shouted. Belle and Rumpelstiltskin just stared at him quizzically. "There was a teacup in the movie. His name was Chip and he was – chipped."

"Well – this cup is – just a cup. And so much more than that." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"I dropped it on my first day at the castle. I'm the one who broke it." Belle said. "It's – kind of been a symbol of our love."

"For many years – I thought Belle to be dead. This was all I had left of her. I cherish this cup more than any other possession in this house." Rumpelstiltskin said. "The only thing that rivals it is this." Rumpelstiltskin walked over to a wall painting and pulled it back. He opened a safe that was hidden behind it and took out a brown shawl.

"That was my dad's." Henry said. "You wore that to Manhattan. So you could cross the town line."

"Yes I did." Rumpelstiltskin said. "And I want you to have it, Henry." Rumpelstiltskin offered him the shawl.

"I can't take this. This is all you have left of him." Henry said.

"No. That's not true. I have you, Henry. You are so very much like your father. And I have you to remind me of him. This rightfully belongs to you now. I want you to have it." Rumpelstiltskin said. Henry started to cry as he took the shawl into his hands.

"Thank you, grandpa." Henry said, and he hugged Rumpelstiltskin tightly.

"You're very welcome, my boy." Rumpelstiltskin said, hugging him back. Belle put her arms around both of them and gave Rumple a soft kiss on the cheek.


End file.
